Weird life!
by soniya11
Summary: Bella and Edward has been best friends since forever. After a terrible Car Accident Bella woke up 6 years later from Coma, believing that she had married Edward.My 1st Fan-fic!
1. Chapter 1: Weird huh?

Bella and Edward has been best friends since forever. But Bella has always been secretly in love with Edward. But a sudden Car Accident at 16, left her to lose her parents and leaves her in Coma. She woke up 6 years , believing that she had married Dr Edward Cullen & is a good Mommy for 6 months old Evan Masen Cullen.

Bella and Edward has been best friends since forever. But Bella has always been secretly in love with Edward. But a sudden Car Accident at 16, left her to lose her parents and leaves her in Coma. She woke up 6 years , believing that she had married Dr Edward Cullen & is a good Mommy for 6 months old Evan Masen Cullen.

BPOV

I heard somebody ..some girl…screaming..Dr..Dr..Dr Cullen…she is awake…

I opened my eyes slowly. I was on a bed, several machines were attached to me. My mouth felt like cotton balls.

What had happened to me?

Why I am in a hospital?

Where is _he_?

Suddenly I heard some foot steps and then Dr Cullen came in view.

He looked at me concerned….in his emerald green eyes..so much like _him_ ..

"Isabella"…"Isabelaa"..can you hear me?

I tried to answer him ..my voice croaked..my throat was dried…

"Yea"….I croaked weakly…I wanted water, but was unable to say it "waaa…"

Thankfully Dr Cullen managed to understand my gibberish and asked the nurse to give me water.

I drank hungrily and really really thankfully.

"Carlisle"

"Yes, Bella. It's me," Carlisle beamed with relief. "Do you know where you are?"

"mm..Hos..pi..tal.."

"Mmm..my..my heaaad.. hurts"

"This ..li..light is burning my eyes"

Dr Cullen looked at me and then tried to sooth me "Its ok..Isabella"

"_Everything_ is gonna be fine…You're ok"

Everything?My everything?

My everything…Edward….My Edward…..where is he? Why isn't he here?

Is he ok?

"Edwa…Edwaarrrd"

Dr Cullen looked confused..then he said.."Edward?"

"yeah…where is he?"

"Is He ok?"

At this Dr Cullen said" ok?...why wouldn't be he ok? He wasn't even in the accident"

He Wasn't?

Thank God he wasn't!

I would rather die then have him scratched….them scratched…

"where"…."where is he?"

"He will be right there Isabella…I will give you some meds..you will sleep for a while…and when you will wake up…Edward will be ghere..ok?"

"NO!""I want _my_ Edward NOW!"

" I cant go to sleep without knowing that _my_ Edward and My _baby_ is alright or not"

"Baby?what baby?"

"I don't think you were pregnant Isabella?Isabella?"

"I ..am..I am Not pregnant now…!

I was pregnant a few months back...I blushed a little….I mean I have delivered him…Didn't I?

you know….I am talking about Evan…my baby…He must be missing me..Crying…I want to see him as soon as possible" then it hit me.._OH_ _GOD_…"How can I be such a horrible mother?..I asked you about my husband..but didn't about my poor baby? where is he? He wasn't in the accident!right?was he?

I looked up at Dr Cullen and he was mumbling something "she knows about him? how?doesnt make sense…." 

Please…tell me …he wasn't?" I sobbed

"No!No..Isabella…Evan is alright!He is with his daddy….you don't worry ..you need to relax..can you do that for me?For Evan?For Edward?Please!"

"mm-kay.." and I felt a sting on my arm..and then the darkness crept in…

I heard some mumbling….two people where talking…

"…just give it a try son….best friend….needs you….can't…..too risky…only option…didn't even asked yet…don't know….."

And then after some time the door opened…I slowly tried to open my eyes…

And I saw him..My angel..my life was looking back at me..with a strange expression…surprised..happy…concerned…and?

"Ed..Edwarrdd…"Tears started flowing freely from my eyes..

Edward walk in the room. He rushed to her bed in three long strides and gently took her face in his hands.

"Its ok..Bella….Its ok…Everything is gonna be fine…"

"You were gone," I stuttered out between trembling lips. "I didn't know where you were."

"Its ok…its ok..Im here now"

"Stay with me," I clutched his hair tighter and tried to pull him closer. "Stay with me, please."

"I've got you, Bella. I'm here. OK?" he kissed forehead as I closed my eyes. Its feels like it has been since forever not merely days…I have felt his lips on my skin…

"You need to try to stay calm now. Can you do that for me? Can you just relax?"

"Can you hold me for a while?"

He looked at me with a concerned expression..It seemed as if he is contemplating with something!

What is it?

I just asked my husband..the father of my baby to hold me..was it too much…

I started crying harder..not knowing..what went wrong?

Edward reached his arms under my back and gathered me against him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, his hand resting on her stomach, as he rock us both forth and back..shushing me..murmurring that everything will be ok..nothing _more_ bad can happen…

More bad?

What happened so bad?

OH GOD!

Where is my Evan?Carlisle said he is with Edward…but its clearly not the case

No..No..

"No..no..no..no…no..not him…not him….this can't be happening.."

Bella…Bella…what is it?bella….

No..no..no….

Bella!Try to breathe..Belaa you are having panick attack…

BELLA

I looked up…"where is he?"

…please..please tell me he is ok? Please…I sobbed though of my baby getting hurt …was eating me alive…

Dammit..where is he?

"who?"

My BABY..Edward….Our Baby..EVAN!

He looked like I have asked about Brad pitt not my son

"You know about him?"

What?

"What kind of question is that..Edward?"

What kind of mother do he think I am not knowing about my own son?

He mumbles something unintelligently"..thought Dad was confused"

"where is he?"

"He is alright bella!He is with mom..mm ..at home"

Well..that was a kind of some relief..but I really needed to see him.

"Can you please bring him here?now?"

"What?"

"My baby…..I just wanna see him once…I just can't…can't…"

"Bella you need to relax.."

"Then just go and bring my baby..dammit.."

"Bella.."

"Go…please..please Edward…."

I just wanna have a look at him and make sure he is fine….just want to see him ..please…then I promise I will relax and sleep..please..please..Dont make me beg…for my own kid…just please…"

"mm okay"

With that Edward was gone ..I tried to keep my eyes open and after 53 minutes and 40 seconds…I saw him again..holding my little prince.

OH GOD!

He has grown so much in mere days…

How long I have been in here?

He looks just like his daddy!My mini-Edward!While I was staring perplexedly at my baby..he stirred and started crying…

I raised my hands towards Edward…silently asking for our son…my eyes full of tears..as I take in the sight of my life and my angel…standing there together!

He handed me my baby..a little reluctant…

I grab my baby….and he immediately stopped crying and looked at me with his big brown eyes….I start peppering feather-like kisses on his little face..his palm..his small-small soft soft finger…..where-ever I could kiss him….It felt like I am seeing him the first time..My baby…A part of me and Edward…God! He is so beautiful…tears flowing freely on my cheeks…

I looked at Edward's eyes….even in his eyes there were some tears floating…and he looked at us in awe?

I quickly stole a kiss..by placing a small peck on the lips of my husband.

He seemed surprised..somehow..taken aback!But didn't said anything!

_Weird!huh?_


	2. Chapter 2: Best friend is back!

**Bella and Edward has been best friends since forever. But Bella has always been secretly in love with Edward. But a sudden Car Accident at 16, left her to lose her parents and leaves her in Coma. She woke up 6 years , believing that she had married Dr Edward Cullen & is a good Mommy for 6 months old Evan Masen Cullen.**

EOP

Ring..Ring…

It was 6am…Bloody hell..I had just finished my shift 3 hours ago…and again..call from the hospital…

My life is a living hell…

"_Hello"_

"_Edward"_

"_Dad?"_

"_Can you come to the hospital ?"_

"_to the hospital?""What? Now? Is there an emergency..dad?'_

"_Yeah..err..kind of…"_

"_Ok..i will be there in 20 minutes"_

"_Its ok Edward..You can come down around 8…I have just given her sleeping injection..Probably she will sleep for more 2-3 hour!"_

_She?who?"Who?"_

"_Isabella"_

_I froze….Bella..as in my Bella…_

_Sudden breeze of happiness flow through me…._

"_Dad! Is she awake..I mean out of coma?"_

"_Yes son!Yes…and she was asking for you"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes son!"_

"_Oh Dad..I cant tell you how happy I am!she has been my best friend!I just missed her so much!"_

"_I will be there in half an hour"_

"_Ok"_

_When I reached the Hospital I went straight to Bella's room._

_I entered the room ..looked at her ..She was asleep..but there was a frown on her face…_

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder….

I turned around….

"Dad…"

"Shhh..come outside..we really need to talk…."

**Hey Friends! Here is the short Chapter! I had stopped writing..thinking that Nobody is reading..So please If any of you is reading than give some review. I know .. I am not that good,But this is my First Fanfic..Give me the benefit of doubt ..lol!**

**Hope you all enjoy…**


	3. Chapter 3: Play Along

Bella and Edward has been best friends since forever. But Bella has always been secretly in love with Edward. But a sudden Car Accident at 16, left her to lose her parents and leaves her in Coma. She woke up 6 years , believing that she had married Dr Edward Cullen & is a good Mommy for 6 months old Evan Masen Cullen.

_I hugged dad as soon as we came outside._

"I am so happy for Bella.. Dad"

"Finally!...Finally my little Bells is awake!"

_It was then I noticed Dad looked really concerned…_

"Whats wrong?"

"Isabella"

Bella!What about bella..then realization dawn to me…she doesn't know about her family…Chief Swan and Renee…

"Did she asked about her family?"

"Yes"

_Oh_!"What did you told her…."

"That you are at home with Evan and you both are ok…"

_What?_

"Dad! What are you talking about?Her Family dad!She didn't ask about them?"

Dad Sighed.."Son..She..thinks..you and Evan are her Family?"

_Huh? "_what?"

"How come she know about Evan?What do you mean us being her family?"

"She thinks of you as her husband and Evan as her son"

"How? What? No! Cant! I mean…What are we gonna do?"

"I hope I know son..But I don't think we have a choice..Beside just playing along…"

"Playing along..Play along…This isn't a game…Dad!I cant do this…."

"Just give it a try son"

"No way Dad! I just don't do relationships anymore and you know that!'

"I am not asking you to do relationship…she is your best friend!Remember! And as of now she needs you!"

"She doesn't need this Edward ..Dad! She needs the old Edward! She doesn't even know me anymore!"

"But you know her"

"That's why I am saying I can do this to her. Being a fake husband…its too much dad! Cant we just tell her everything.."

"No. .its too risky! She needs to remember all of it on her own"

"Its our only option..Son"

"What about her family? What are we gonna tell her about them?"

"She didn't even asked about them yet" Dad mumbled.

"What are we gonna tell her about them?"

"I don't know"


	4. Chapter 4: HouseHouse

**NOTICE**

**Hi Friend! Thanks for the amazing reviews.**

**But, since I am new and don't have the best grammar or spelling, I need a Beta Reader for my story. If anyone of you is interested, Please let me know.**

**Love-Soniya xx**

**SUMMARY: Bella and Edward has been best friends since forever. But Bella has always been secretly in love with Edward. But a sudden Car Accident at 16, left her to lose her parents and leaves her in Coma. She woke up 6 years , believing that she had married Dr Edward Cullen & is a good Mommy for 6 months old Evan Masen Cullen.**

**EPOV**

When Bella pleaded for Evan, I was confused like hell.

Bella was never a fan of babies, yet she behaved like as if, she _is_ Evan's real mom. The emotions in her eyes, the content look on her face as she was holding Evan, was somehow fascinating.

I was in complete awe!

But suddenly I realized, this is all illusion. She is not Evan's Mother.

Hell! She doesn't even know him…Or me..anymore ..for that matter.

And then suddenly, She _kissed_ me…_She kissed me_. I mean it was just a peck. But it acted as a remembrance of our old times. Our _first_ kiss…

**FLASHBACK**_**:**_

_We were 8 years old. I always used to play with Bella. Sometimes, guys used to tease me for that. But still, even as a kid, I knew Bella is a far more stronger and better person and friend than any of mu guy friend could be._

_We were playing in my tree house. Everybody had already left, so it was just me and Bells._

_So we were just lying there, ideally._

_Suddenly Bella asked, "Edward?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Do you wanna play house-house"_

"_What?""Bells! Only girls play house-house! I am a guy. We play hide & seek, baseball and other sports…Not house-house" _

_After sometime, when Bella didn't responded. I looked at her face._

_There were silent tears streaming down her face._

_All of a sudden, I felt like a jerk._

"_Bells""What happen?"_

"_N-Noth-ing"_

"_pSsh! You are a real bad liar. So don't even try… tell me already!"_

"_Nothing Edward! I am going home"_

"_No way! Remember I am your best friend and best friend share everything with each other. So just tell me what is it?"_

"_Actually..in sch-school..everybody..I mean every girl talked about playing house-house and doing girly stuff.""And some of them plays house-house with boys as well and…."_

_I cut her off.."But you don't even like girly stuff"_

"_I know..But I think..I wanna see how it is to be like a girl…I mean ..I am a girl"and then she was blushing and was red as a tomato..Whats with the blushing?Weird !huh?"So, I thought may be ..just the two of us can play it. I promise ..I wont tell anyone that you played it with me."_

"_hmm.."Sounds like a good idea..and what else is there to do? We usually just hang out in our tree house as others are not allowed up here. So why not?_

"_Hmm..ok! If you want!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah! really!" I chuckled_

_And then she suddenly kissed me on the lips. I mean noboby..like nobody had ever kissed me on lips beside..err…my Mom, Aunt Martha, Grammy…And I had never like it then. But her kiss..somehow felt a little different…and suddenly I panicked..What if she gave me 'cooties'?Girls give that to boys..I know. But Bella is not a girl..I mean not the cootie giving girl. She is my best friend. She won't do that..right?_

"_Bells?""Why did you kiss me?"_

"_err..mm..Ed-ward!In house- house, the girls usually kisses boys..you know..Like my mom kisses my dad..Your mom kisses ..your dad…and.."_

"_I don't think ...then we are doing it ..anymore"_

"_What?" Her face fell._

_I mean 'We will play house-house, but No kissing!"_

_She still seemed upset. So, I amended, "May be sometimes..But not everyday..ok?""Mom-Dad don't kiss daily!"_

"_mm-kay"_

"_And promise me that you will never give me cooties?" I demanded._

"_What?""Edward!I don't have any cooties, so I cannot give you any! and you know that" She whined_

"_Yeah!But still promise me?"_

"_Okay.. I Promise!"_

"_Pinky Promise?"_

"_Pinky Promise!"_

"_So.. are we good?"_

"_We both together..can never be bad..Edward"_

_I smiled involuntarily._

10 days has passed.

And with every single day passing…Bella keeps on pleading to take her back to _our_ home.

We have told her about Charlie and Renee. She cried her eyes out that night, while I held her.

I visit her daily.._as_ _usual_. But the little change in my visiting her is Evan.

Yes..He visits her with me daily. While I work, despite of my and Dad's lot of protests, Bella keeps Evan with her.

But the worst part of the day is whenever my shift is over..when we..me & Evan is supposed to go to home. It really broke my heart to see those Sad and helpless look on Bella's face, pleading to me 'not to leave her alone' with that big brown innocent eyes.

Today is nothing different.

When I came to Bella's room at the hospital. Dad was already there checking her vitals.

As soon as we entered. Bella's eyes lit up.

"Hi honey!" Bella cheered.

"Hi" I smiled. Handing her the wailing Evan.

"And How's my big man doing" she cooed to Evan. He just looked..perhaps smiled.

"Awww…I missed you soo much! Do you missed Momma? huh baby?""I just can't wait..till you start speaking." She continued it.. all with God knows what..!As if the baby can understands her.

Then suddenly Dad said he want to talk to me 'outside'.

I followed him outside, while Bella was still busy _talking _toa6monthold_._

Dad was looking worried.

"So..Dad! what is it?"

"mm..Bella…"

"Bella? She is ok..Isn't she? I mean I have seen her statistics ..seemed well to me..infact exceptionally well.."

"Yeah! That's it!"Dad exclaimed!

"What?"_Did_ I _missed_ _something_?

"Son..She is doing ..exceptionally well..I think..I think..she doesn't need to be here all the time. She can come here once in a while for her regular check –up or best..you can do it at home. But, I will recommend a psychologist for her after she re-adjust to her new life, so that she won't be overwhelmed. What do you think?"

Again! Did I miss something?

" Home? I can check her at home?HOME! as who's home?"I didn't even recognized that my voice was rising.

"Edward!Keep it down. This is hospital and I am your father as well as your senior Doctor. So you better..!"

"I am sorry""But.."

"Listen..Son! I know it's too much too take in. But as for now, we don't have much choices. I have promised Charlie and Renee that we will take care of her. She _is_ my God daughter and your best friend. She _is_ our responsibility.""So you better take her to your own home. Pretend as it was and is hers as well."" Let her adjust..then we will see..what we can do?""It will all work out for the better ..Son..I promise"

Somehow..even in this bizarre situation..his promise sounds convincing enough.

After a moment of silence…

" So..I will fill up all the release paper and other Formalities, so that u can take _your _Bella home..You just convey this happy news to her. I am sure she will be delighted"

I nodded. _Of course she will be delighted..going home with her husband and son._

_We are going to play __**House-house **__again._

_**Your opinion matters a lot to me. So review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Small Place

**SUMMARY: Bella and Edward has been best friends since forever. But Bella has always been secretly in love with Edward. But a sudden Car Accident at 16, left her to lose her parents and leaves her in Coma. She woke up 6 years , believing that she had married Dr Edward Cullen & is a good Mommy for 6 months old Evan Masen Cullen.**

**EOP**

I am taking Bella to _my_ Home today.

She was quite the whole time in the car, while Evan was sleeping peacefully, in her arms.

As we entered _my_ home, I could see the absolute confusion on Bella's face.

_Here goes 'House-House'_

So after unlocking the door, I showed her the Hall , The kitchen. _My _room, Store-room, Nursery, Mrs Juergan's room.

"Mrs Juergan?"

"Yeah! Evan's Nanny. Mom hired her a month ago."This was the 3rd nanny, my son is having. It's frustrating.

"Oh!"'I am so sorry..baby!" she said to sleeping Evan.

"But she isn't here now. She has take 2 days off for some personal work."

"Oh..kay"

After looking around, thoroughly. Bella noticed, "We don't have a guest room?"

"No. I don't like people coming here. Except Mom and Dad. And they have their own place 5 Blocks from here. So…."

"Err…Edward! When did we shift in this place?"

Huh? How she knows that we have recently shifted here? Is she now psychic or something?

"Edward?" She asked again, pulling me back from my thoughts.

"yeah..m… A while ago""Why? You don't like it?"

"No..it's really cute."

"Ed?"This is the first time she has called me 'Ed' after waking up.

"hmmm..?"

"Are we having any financial problems?"

_What_?"What? No! No..Bella..we are doing quite well financially. I mean you know about my inheritance from Grand-pa …right?..Masen estates and all."I had a huge heritance from my mother's father. My mom was the only heiress of Masen Estates and being the only son of my mom..I was the only heir to it all. So..yeah..practically I was a millionaire. It was more than enough to last for a lifetime for me and Evan included.

"Thought so"

"Why did you asked?""So you didn't like it! Did you?"

"No! It's nice and all …But don't you thinks it's a little small".

_Small_? "Bella! I think it's perfect. I don't see a reason why _I_ need a bigger house?"

"_We_ might need a bigger house Ed!" She sighed."See..In know..Evan is still a baby..But what about the future? We might have some more kids? Your cousin or our friends might come to visit us? "

Now this was getting out of hand..Cousin? Friends? More Kids?

Calm down Ed!Calm Down…..

Breathe..In and out….In and out..

"Sorry" She mumbled looking down at the floor.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For annoying you""I know you pretty well..Ed..So..I just thought that you would…"she trailed of…

And with that I was once again reminded that she did know the old Edward.._her_ _Ed_ pretty well. If only she knew, I _had _once bought that big house with extra 5 bedroom, Library, study, Playroom ….But that isn't me anymore. I don't like people snooping into my personal life. I like going to my _friend's_ place, instead of bringing _them_ here.

The rest of the evening went slow. Bella was busy with Evan.

I made dinner. Bella helped me with the dishes after feeding Evan with the bottle.

I was just sitting on the couch..shuffling the channels, when Bella came out, yawning from the nursery.

She looked little worried about something.

"What?"I asked her.

"N-nothing!"

"Bella! You are a shitty liar""Tell me already"

"mm…its stupid actually"

"Tell me"

"Will Evan be fine sleeping all by himself ? I mean..I know..that we are husband and wife..you need..But..I was ..just thinking..he is so small..I have the baby monitor…but..this is my first night…like with him..since he is born..So I was thinking of letting him sleep tonight in our room..just tonight!"She was rambling..nervously.

Evan has always been alone in the nursery. And with the baby monitor, he does just fine. I wasn't worried about that. But what caught my attention was her casual use of _our_ bedroom.

I can't ask her to sleep in my son's nanny's room! Could I?No way!

HOLY SHIT!I haven't even thought about it, before. She is going to sleep in _my_ bedroom..in _my_ bed…with _me_!

Suddenly I felt..this place is actually really..really small!

"Yeah..okay"…"Anyway he just wakes up once during the night for the feeding, otherwise he is a heavy sleeper"

"Thank you" she beamed and skipped towards the nursery to get _my_ baby.

After that I helped her with the crib and all. I went straight back to the couch infront of the television.

After few minutes…Bella came back..to the hall.._again, _wearingonlymyoldgreyt-shirt, which was really big for her, but looked comfortable on her.

Even, when we were young, she used to like wearing my clothes.

FLASHBACK

_I knocked on the window to Bella's room._

"_Bells! Open the dam window!"_

"_Ed!What are you doing here?""We have doors ..you know"_

"_Yeah! Right And Charlie has a gun..so you know"_

"_Hmm_?"

"_last week..your Dad told me Not to see you after 9 pm. No more sleepovers"_

"_Why didn't you tell me? Why did he do that?"_

"_I don't know..But it doesn't matter!Nothing can stop me to see you..when I want to see you""I am Edward Cullen..I get want I want!"_

"_So..Thats why 'The Edward Cullen" rolling her eyes" Decided to climb a tree like a monkey" and started giggling._

_In return I rolled my eyes too..but smiled._

"_So Why are you here"_

"_Told you"_

"_Ed"_

"_Fine..I was getting really bored at home..so thought…"I shrugged._

"_Hey….Is That my jersey?"_

"_Ye-yeah.."_

"_Why are you wearing it"_

"_Because baby!It's Comfy! She said sarcastically_

"_Oh..Really?"_

"_Yeah_"

_I started tickling her and she started giggling._

"_Stop-st-op""Let's go to bed, I am really sleepy"_

"_Ok_"

_I lay down and then Bella put her head on my chest. I put my arms around her waist and hummed us to sleep._

END OF FLASHBACK

"You aren't going to sleep?"

"Nah"

'I was thinking of sleeping here..on the couch after you fall asleep in my bed' I thought about it..but didn't said anything.

"I am not tired"

"Kay..Me neither" She said scooting closer to me, yawning and placed her head on my chest, clearly tired.

I stiffened. She scooted closer..as if she wants to crawl inside me. I could feel her hardened nipple pressed on my sides of the chest.

Great!She isn't going to leave me here. She may have been in coma for 6 year. But both of our bodies haven't forgotten each other.

Within few minutes her breathing even out.

I figured ..she was already asleep. So, I removed myself from her.

But it felt wrong..to leave her on the couch while I sleep in my bed.

So, I slowly lifted her in my arms and placed her on my bed, under the comforter.

I contemplated with myself..whether to sleep on the couch or the bed.

Then I decided it will be safe to sleep over the comforter, since sleeping on couch can make her suspicious. And God knows..I don't need any more drama.

**Have patience..the mystery will unfold..eventually.**

**Just stay tuned with me.:)**

**_Reviews please….**


	6. Chapter 6 : Good Mom

**Hello my Darlings! Thanks for the amazing response. I still can't believe 1,232 hits.**

**But I think I really need reviews, about what my sweet readers are thinking, their likings and disliking...**

**So Please, Don't be shy and write what you feel. Will love to hear from you all.**

**Love-Soniya**

****

**SUMMARY: Bella and Edward has been best friends since forever. But Bella has always been secretly in love with Edward. But a sudden Car Accident at 16, left her to lose her parents and leaves her in Coma. She woke up 6 years , believing that she had married Dr Edward Cullen & is a good Mommy for 6 months old Evan Masen Cullen.**

**BPOV  
><strong>

I woke up with the crying sound of Evan. And then I remember, Edward told me that he usually wakes up around 3 for his feeding. So, he must be hungry.

I am such a bad mother. I don't know small details about my own baby.

I got up quickly to take Evan from the Crib.

His cries turned into small whimpers. I was just about to go to the kitchen for preparing his bottle.

I thought about 'what that nurse at the hospital has told me once.'

So, I decided to give it a try and sat on the bed with Evan in my lap.

I slowly lifted my shirt and unclasped my bra, putting Evan closer to my chest. He hungrily took my nipple in his mouth and began sucking.

"JESUS CHRIST""WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"Edward voice boomed with confusion, panic and anger?

Evan started crying again. I don't know..if it was because of Edward's yelling or the lack of milk.

"I…baby..nurse..hospital"..where are all the words?

He just looked at me really confused.

I took a deep breath.

"I asked a young nurse from the maternity ward as how to..you know..nurse a baby. Because I have never breastfeed him.

She told me..if I give it a try, the milk might come back. And I really want to a good mother for _our_ baby. So…."I trailed off

"But ..I guess it's not going to happen"..Tears welling in my eyes. I reluctantly placed the crying baby into Edward's arm and made my way towards the kitchen to prepare the _real _food for my baby.

Soon Edward followed….

"I didn't mean to upset you.. Bella.."

"I just opened my eyes and saw you all exposed and _my_ baby attached to your…mm.."He cleared his throat..looking all embarrassed, while I felt my blood flowing towards my cheek."I know it's tough for you..with a baby, you don't know what to do with….an..".

I cut him off…."What do you mean?"Taking the baby from him and feeding him with the bottle." He is my baby and I know what to do?I should know!""I carried him for 9 months inside me!""And since I have woken up, after the accident..he is all I think about.""About him and you!" I sobbed in my hands.

He wrapped his arms around me….Evan sandwitched in between us.

"Shhh..it's ok…Everything is gonna be alright..sweetheart. You just need to relax. All these stress is not good for you. We will learn it together..ok? and you _are _a good mother. Evan is lucky to have you."

I suddenly felt content..in the arms of my life….

"Let's get back to the bed. Shall we?"

I nodded…

With that we put Evan to his bed and we went to our bed. I, under the comforter and Edward, over the comforter.

It felt weird…Edward had been distant since I woke up in the hospital.

He hugged me only when I am feeling low. And as per kissing goes…Beside from the one small peck in the hospital..I haven't even gotten a real kiss from my beautiful husband.

Carlisle do said that we cannot be intimate for atleast a month or two, because of my health and the strain. I know it's stupid!

Still my Edward was always an affectionate person. I just can't believe he hadn't pounced on me. Deep in those thoughts I don't know ...when sleep overtook me and the next thing I know is morning.

I woke up with the soft snoring sound of Edward. I looked up and saw Edward's beautiful sleeping face, he looked so peaceful and flawless. One of his arms was stretch over and was lying on my stomach.

Although we weren't spooning or anything. Still, it felt good. I scooted closer to him.

He welcomed me in his sleep. I couldn't take it anymore. So, I started placing butterfly kisses on his neck.

He hummed a little in response. I felt tingling between my legs but then Evan started whimpering.

'So, it's time to get stop acting like a horny teenager and start learning how to be a good mom.' I thought to myself.

While I was trying to get up. Edward's pouty lips were silently protesting (or so I like to think) in his sleep. So I gave his pouty lips a quick peck, without waking him up.

I took Evan in my arms and silently made my way to the kitchen. I fed him and then went on to prepare a nice surprise breakfast for my husband and I.

There was a very little grocery available here. So I have to settled for pancakes and maple syrup.

"So, mommy will have to go for shopping today. Daddy doen't buy anything""Huh..Baby?""Will you like to go with mommy?"I asked my baby boy. He just smiled which I take it as a 'yes'

I know he is only 6 months old. But I still, like talking to him, letting him know that I am his mother and I am going to be with him 24x7 to love and take care of him, with all my heart.

**So this was Bella's Point of view. Poor Girl can only see her Hot and handsome..So called husband.**

**If it were for me, I would have taken him.. that night only..hehe..:P **


	7. Chapter 7 : GoodBye Kisses

**SUMMARY: Bella and Edward has been best friends since forever. But Bella has always been secretly in love with Edward. But a sudden Car Accident at 16, left her to lose her parents and leaves her in Coma. She woke up 6 years , believing that she had married Dr Edward Cullen & is a good Mommy for 6 months old Evan Masen Cullen.**

**EOP**

I woke up in the bed alone. I looked over my alarm clock it was ten past 7am. I need to get ready fast. Then I remembered…Bella..Evan..milk..crying..

For one second I thought maybe it all was a dream.

But then I saw the empty crib beside my bed.

So..I walked towards the kitchen. And I saw the most beautiful site a man could ask for…

Bella was swaying her hips to the beat of the soft music playing while mixing something…That T-shirt..Jesus…It was giving me the clear view of her perfect ass cheek.

_Stop it Cullen. You just need to get laid._

"So multitasking..cooking and Dancing?" I asked trying to be a smartass.

She blushed "yup" and then grinned."Go..get fresh! We are making Pancakes. She was glowing with excitement.

"We?" I asked confused.

"Yupp…I and _our_ baby boy" looking at Evan adoringly.

"Oh-k…"I rolled my eyes. After showering, I opened my cupboard to get my formals for the day and what I saw was ..shock…there were other _clothes_ in my cupboard along with mine. _Girls_ _clothes_ ..for _Bella._

Somebody has come to my apartment without me knowing about it.

It can't be mom, since she is in Africa helping the people, not due till next week.

I told Dad that I will take care of Isabella's clothes. I even bought few for her, which are _supposed_ to be wrapped in the packet near the bed. I forgot.

I called up Dad_," Dad? Did you or Mom gave my keys to somebody?"_

"_mm…Yeah..yesterday when you were at the hospital Alice stopped by."_

"_Alice..No..No..No..Dad"_

"_I didn't wanted anybody here.."_

"_I know…but we needed to make your house look like..it belongs to Isabella as well..like her wardrobes..toiletries..etc And since your mom wasn't here. Alice was the only option we had."_

_How come I didn't notice the small changes around._

"_Dad!""I did bought all the stuff Bella prefers" I bought her strawberry shampoo, her aloe-Vera soap ..everything or anything, I could think of._

"_Sorry Son! I promised it won't happen again. Next time..atleast we will talk to you first."_

"_Ok" there's gonna be a next time? "See you at the hospital"_

"_Sure"_

I quickly got ready and went to the kitchen.

The smell of the pancake was mouth-watering. I can't believe I ate 8 of them.

After having breakfast with Bella. I was about to leave when Bella rushed towards the door.

And asked me in a sultry voice, "Aren't you forgetting something "

I gulped. What does she want me to do at the door of my house, when I am leaving for my work?

Then she leaned in. I quickly recovered. Oh! Ofcourse she wants a kiss.

I meant it to be a quick kiss but I felt her pulling me closer. So although it was a closed mouth kiss. It was really something which reminded me of..

**FLASHBACK- Edward & Bella : **9yearold

During one of the summer afternoon, we were playing house- house at our tree house, as usual, when we aren't playing with others.

I was pretending to be leaving for the office. While my playing wife was just ideally lying at the floor.

"Hey! Your husband is going to office"

"Yeah!So..Go..I said Bye…Didn't I"She said non-chantly.

"Just like that…!"

"So..What else do you want me to do?"

"You know….My mom kisses my Dad..whenever he leaves for the hospital"

She cocked an eyebrow..standing up.."Really"

"Yeah!"I nodded eagerly.

"Where"

"What?"

"Where Esme kisses Carlisle?"

"On the lips and then Dad kisses her on the forehead"

"Aw..Thats so sweet!"I rolled my eyes. She walked towards me.

"So..Mrs Cullen..where is my goodbye kiss?"

"Here Dr Cullen…"With that she leaned forward and our lips connected. After a while, we separated. And I kissed her on forehead saying "Goodbye" Cheerily.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

PRESENT

I ended the kiss and place a peck on her forehead.

"Good to feel that atleast something are normal" Bella remarked.

I walked out.

_What was that supposed to mean? _

Suddenly a flashed bulb lit up in my mind.

HOLY SHIT!

Now I could connect it all.

I really need to talk to Dad about it.

**Reviews please….**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Reason

**SUMMARY: Bella and Edward has been best friends since forever. But Bella has always been secretly in love with Edward. But a sudden Car Accident at 16, left her to lose her parents and leaves her in Coma. She woke up 6 years , believing that she had married Dr Edward Cullen & is a good Mommy for 6 months old Evan Masen Cullen.**

**EPOV**

I went to the hospital..directly to Dad's Cabin.

"Dr Carlisle Cullen..can I come in ..Sir?" Yeah..I remember Dad's comment of being professional in the hospital since he is my senior and all…

"Yeah..sure!..Dr _Cullen"_

"Sir, I need to talk something about your Patient Ms Bella Swan"

"Yeah.._Mrs SwanCullen "_

"Dad!"

"I know..But for her sake I have kept her file in the name of 'SwanCullen' So.." he shrugged.

"Hmph…Fine..call her whatever you want!"

"So, Today something happened..Now I know why Bella thinks that I am her husband..Why she thinks Evan is her son" I looked up in the eyes of Carlisle.

"What? " He looked shocked.

"Yeah..When we were little, we used to play this girly house-house game in our tree house which you are Charlie built for us. I used to be 'the husband' and she 'the wife' and sometimes pregnant with our son, whom she named Evan…"

Son..Are you telling me that she is stuck with the same memory. This explains it..but she was sixteen, when the accident happen. I am sure till then , you weren't playing the ' House-house'..right?"

_Here comes the embarrassing part! Should I tell him?_

No! Edward, now is not the time.

"mm..maybe it was stuck somewhere in her mind and _heart_, which was playing in her head, during the period… she was asleep.. that she started believing it" While I was contemplating with myself. He tried to answer himself.

"But I do have a personal question for you as a father?"

I looked at him. Silently asking for what is it?

_Can he guess…Nah..No-way!_

"Why did you name your son Evan?"

"mm..I don't know..It just suggested it and she liked it as well..So we name him that" I shrugged as if it was No Biggie.

But, it was. I named my son 'Evan' Because that what Bella wanted.

And I just…can't let her down.

"Hmm..Ok..Son..atleast now we know that where all these comes from. May be going back to the tree house could help"

Oh..No!

"But..I think Bella is not yet ready for it..Give her a weak. Next weekend we should go to Forks…Let's see..How she reacts"

"mm..will it be safe?"

"Yeah..I think..but..I will be there with you two…if you want.."

"Yeah…ok!"

"One more thing..Dr Edward…You are off for the days to spend time with your _family. _..make them comfortable…you know""Have a nice weekend..see you on Monday"

I was furious now, but decided not to say anything..since he was going all professional _again_.

"Fine!" Now I have to spend three days..24x3 hours..in hiding all the secrets from Bella.

I drove back home.

As I opened the door..I heard some rufling in my room. And there was Bella crying while packing her and Evan's Clothes?

"Bella! What are you doing? "

"Look Edward! I don't want to talk to you. I know your secret"

_What?Oh No! _"What?"_ How she came to know? Does she now remember everything?_…"Listen Bella!I was about to tell you but Carlisle Said…"

"Your Dad knew? Everybody knows? Is _she_ the reason, because of which I was in the accident?" "Tell me""Was you with _her_, while I was pregnant with your baby""Is _she_ the reason, You won't touch me?""Am I not good enough for you, anymore!Please tell me..Please Edward…I can't live without you! I will die without you! " With that my Bella crushed down to the floor. She looked destroyed..it was so painful to see her like that.

My mind has stopped working. I couldn't understand..even for 1 second what she is talking about. Then she slowly stood up again. Zipped up the bag and said..

"but you want _her_.._her_..not me! _Her_!""I will not be a obstacle in your life..I will just go..with my son..You can have whatever you want..Edwand..You can have her"

Her?Who? "baby!What are you talking about?"

"Oh.."She chucked humorlessly."...Right you don't know..You don't know!" She crabbed something from the nightstand and threw it on my face I looked at the photograph and completely froze.

So, Here comes Evan's Birth Mommy!

**Review Please….:P**


	9. Chapter 9 : Izzy

**SUMMARY: Bella and Edward has been best friends since forever. But Bella has always been secretly in love with Edward. But a sudden Car Accident at 16, left her to lose her parents and leaves her in Coma. She woke up 6 years , believing that she had married Dr Edward Cullen & is a good Mommy for 6 months old Evan Masen Cullen.**

**EOP**

That photo brought back all the memories that I have buried deep down inside me somewhere.

Fourteen months ago, I went to Miami with my friends, for my summer vacations. It still feels like yesterday, when I saw her. She was beautiful.

On the sunny day, at this beautiful beach, the most pretty girl was lying in scanty clad bikini _reading_?

I was mesmerized by her.

Em saw me staring at her, "Yo! Man..we have not been here for 24 hours and you are already all set to go?"he wiggled his eye-brow. Then he looked where I was staring… at her and said "Not your type, bro!" then he pointed to another girl at the beach and said "That's your type bro!Stick to it..leave the good girls for the good guys. They don't belong to us."

I got furious at his stupid comment. "What was that suppose to mean? Do you think ..I am not good enough for her? "

"No..Dude!I didn't mean it like that! You know..she doesn't seem like our 'BAM-BAM Thank you Mam' kind of girl. She is more commitment, take to parents, ..kind of girls"

"But I have dated.."

"Yeah..Since how long and moreover she isn't even blonde..we are here for two weeks, so just enjoy it to the fullest. I met a hot-chick at the lobby of our hotel. She is also here with a girl..a sexy one..I might add. I need my wingman tonight..So..enjoy the sun and sea for now. Then you will be swimming in different hot and tight sea tonight..Eddie!" He smirked teasingly.

"mmm…"maybe he is right I don't have time for all this anymore. Sure I have dated here and there. But I guess..i am not a relationship material anymore. Since I have lost my best friend..my Bells…Life seems fruitless to me. Who knows what happens tomorrow. The person you love..leaves you in a fraction of second. If losing the best friend hurts that much..I don't even want to know..How much it hurt to lose your girlfriend / boyfriend. I am still dealing with it as much as I can. Trying to move on..live life..die peacefully to be beside my Bells..at the very ends.

So, we continued with our day, at the dinner we went with that two chicks Em had suggested.

It turns out the girl for me….Brittany …was an airheaded hot blonde. Perfect for me. But soon the conversation got really boring. I knew what she wanted, so we decided to move back to our hotel. Em went to their room with his chick and I with mine.

Soon after entering the suite, we both started shedding clothes. She got under the cover, all naked and ready for me. But soon, there was a knock on my door. I tried to ignore it. But it was rising. Fucking Em!

I pulled out my jeans back on and went to open the door and there she was….staring right back at me..more at my chest.

After a while..noticing where her eyes where…I smirked .

"Yes mam! Do you need anything?"

"mm..t-that..I…roommate..friend"

I couldn't understand a word she was saying..or trying to say

Miss?

"Actually my friend has gone out with the keys, I just needed to use your phone, if you don't mind"

"Yup..sure!"

I let her in. She went towards the phone, beside the couch.

I saw her hips swaying, when she walked. I felt like a pervert. But the view was too good to ignore.

Then suddenly the dam slut in my bed called my name " Are you coming 'honeybunch'" What was that suppose to mean?

I completely forgot about her.

She looked up to me with wide-eyed, then blushed and look away.

"I-I..am s-sorry…I didn-t mean to disturb you. Its just that..I am so..stupid." She got up to leave

"No..You are not!""Just stay..use the phone..I will just get rid of her"

"No! Please don't stop on my account"

"nah..it's fine. It was the mistake from the very beginning. And what kind of gentleman I will be..to keep a beautiful girl outside while shacking up with a girl, so that my friend can have the girl he want!"I said cooly.

She didn't said anything ..just looked down. But I saw the hint of blush on her cheek.._So much like my Bella._

_After kicking britania..britnaca..whatever her name was out._

I sat beside her. "Sorry about that"

"I should say this"

"So..let's just cancel both sorrys' out""What say?""Shall we start over?"

"yeah..I will like that""I am Izzy Jonathan from Chicago"

"Hi! I am Edward Cullen from Seattle"

After that we chatted the whole night about everything and nothing. Time seems fly by.

We ended up sleeping together on the couch. Not that sleeping..but actual sleeping..

In the morning after she left. I was anxious to meet her again. We decided to meet for the breakfast in the hotel restaurant.

She agreed. Soon..we started having lunches..dinners..everything together. Em was busy with the chick, he went out that night.

Two weeks passed by in blur.

On our last night, Izzy asked me to come to her room after having dinner.

I agreed. I knew probably what she meant by that invitation. She wasn't a one night stand kind of girl. But still…. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her.

I knew I didn't love her..but there was something special about her …that was undeniable.

She took my hand and led us toward her bedroom.

I asked her repeatedly..if she was sure. But she said ..she is. She didn't wanted to think 'what if' and regret in her life.

Since, in a very _long_ time..I felt something more other than lust, while having sex with her.

It wasn't love…but it was different..maybe because..I really cared for her.

I had a flight early morning..Izzy knew. So I left early , while she was asleep. We haven't talk about anything. So I guesses..probably this was a fling. But she had become a good friend in these few days.

So I wrote a note to her with my name, address and phone number. Incase, she comes there someday, so that we could catch up, just as friends.

**Two months later**

I didn't got any call or message from Izzy after that night. I, sometimes, do think about her. But I really came to the conclusion that may be for her I was _just_ a summer fling, and she doesn't want to keep contact with me, anymore.

One day when I opened the door of my apartment and founded Izzy standing there.

'I was Shocked' would have been the understatement of the century.

Her brown eyes were red and swollen, As if she had been crying for hours.

She looked tired and weak.

I quickly let her in.

"Hi""That was..mm..a surprise..a good one"I said lamely.

"yeah"

"You didn't call?"

"Oh! I am sorry ..I should have called, before showing up like this. Are you busy?"

"No! No!..I am not talking about now..I mean in between this two months..you know "

"Oh…I thought you will not like that"

"Why?""Why would you think that?"

"You said ..you don't have time for a girlfriend..so I thought we were one time thing"

I couldn't argue with that.

"Yeah..but we could have been ..we can be friends..right?"

"mm oh..if that's what you want…""Look..I knew that night..what I was getting myself into..I had seen you with that girl..that day!""And with your kind of looks and charm..It was very obvious from the begining""But I just..I just..couldn't stop myself""I tried ..I tried a lot…But with you acting all like a perfect gentleman around me..never trying to touch me or initiate anything physically..I got so confused. I had never been with a lot of guys..so..it wasn't normal for me. But I took my chances and Now I should bear the result. But I thought You should know…You have a right to know..even if you don't want it..Its ok" She was rambling..again!

"Izzy! What are you actually trying to say?" I was losing my patience.

She took a deep breath and blurted it out "I am pregnant..Edward!""Before you ask me…I am sure it's yours!""I haven't been with anybody for 7 months now"

I was gawking at her like she has grown three heads.

After a long silence and some more questions and heart to heart, we decided to raise the baby together as friends.

Since Izzy was reluctant to move to Seattle, I decided to move to Chicago..since there were good hospitals..there. And with the help of my Dad's power and ability to pull strings, I could get an easy transfer there.

Soon, I moved in with her. We started off as friends again, but with the enforcement of Izzy's raging hormones and my needs..we soon started having sex.

I was _almost_ happy.

So, when Izzy entered her third trimester. I proposed to her.

_Life is too short. I didn't even wanted to waste a second._

But to my surprise and disappointed she turned me down saying 'it's too soon', 'I haven't even said those three words to her'.

Em's words started coming back to me. He was right..

Maybe Izzy thought I am not good enough for her..

Maybe that's the reason she wasn't willing to move to Seattle.

Maybe that's why she was so reluctant when I moved here.

Sometimes later, she confessed that she feels like 'one day, I will leave her and the baby and go back to my old life.'

I needed to show her.._that's_ not going to happen.

So I bought a five bedroom, hall, kitchen, game room…mansion for her…for our family, all which I used to talk about to Bella, when we were little.

Izzy was ecstatic when she saw the house.

But we decided to move there after our baby boy is born.

It had been a month since I proposed and for the first time in my life got rejected.

I remember that night like a movie playing in my head.

I had to cover the night duty at the hospital, so I could take two weeks break after two months, when Izzy will be ready to give birth to our son.

A call on my emergency number from Izzy startled me. She was in so much of pain, and I couldn't do anything.

Her friend and our neighbor Jenny brought her to the hospital, to me!

We had been in the ER for 14 hours, after which little Evan was prematurely born and was placed in an incubator with breathing problem. But the Doctor couldn't save Izzy, even the chances for survival of Evan was low.

Once again, the death won and the life lose…I lose…

That day, I decided..no more emotion, no more connection.

Happiness is an illusion.

Life is tormenting..Death is peaceful…..!

**So, Edward was shattered ..First Bella…His Godparents (Renee & Charlie)..then Izzy! He had shut down to people ..afterwards.**

As for his time span spent with izzy its sadly only one year…and 1 month! Evan was prematurely born in 7 months. And he is now 6 months…so..its only 7+6= 1 year and 1 month

Who wants to show Edward..That Life is beautiful….He just need to open his eyes…

Come-on say it….& have Edward all to yourself….lol

**Thanks a lot for reading…Please Review….:)**

**-Soniya oxox**


	10. Chapter 10 : Promise

**SUMMARY: Bella and Edward has been best friends since forever. But Bella has always been secretly in love with Edward. But a sudden Car Accident at 16, left her to lose her parents and leaves her in Coma. She woke up 6 years , believing that she had married Dr Edward Cullen & is a good Mommy for 6 months old Evan Masen Cullen.**

"You want _her_.._her_..not me! _Her_!""I will not be a obstacle in your life..I will just go..with my son..You can have whatever you want..Edwand..You can have her"

Her?Who? "_baby_!What are you talking about?"

"Oh.."She chucked humorlessly."...Right you don't know..You don't know!" She crabbed something from the nightstand and threw it on my face I looked at the photograph and completely frozen.

" So..you don't know her..and the man kissing her?" "is he your doppelganger?huh?""What you are gonna say now?"

I don't know how long I stood there as a statue, lost in my dreadful past. But a harsh sound of shutting the door brought me back to the present.

I rushed outside…

Bella was walking away from me, Evan in her arms, Both of _them_ were crying frenziedly.

_All my fault. I have to fix this._

I ran towards her.. begged, " Bella..Please…Just listen to me once! I promise, I won't force you ..Please..Just once"

I wrapped my arm around _them_. At first Bella tried to push me away.

But I wasn't giving up, so she sobbed mumbling "why" over and over again!

We walked back into the house. Bella and Evan still wrapped up around me. Evan also had sensed that something has calmed down. It's like..he could sense Bella's mood and his mood _vastly_ depends on it!

_It's_ _weird_!

After coming inside, I gently took Evan from her, and put him into his crib. He was quite, just staring at me.

We sat on the couch.

"W-why…why..d-id… you…you.. do tha-t to me..to..to us …Edward?"she hiccupped.

I handed a glass of water to Bella. She drank from it from my hold.

"Why did you cheat on me?""just tell me ..where I went wrong?"

"I will never cheat on you..Bella! Never have cheated on anyone!I may be a liar..but I am not a cheater"

Now she got furious "You are still not accepting your affair with that bitch?"

I cringed at the word 'Bitch'

"Bella..It's not like that"

"No?When did you meet her?Did you slept with her?"

I winced..

"Ofcourse You did"" She is so pretty"

'It's time to tell her the truth' I thought to myself.

_No way! Lie…say something.._My monologue suggested

After not getting any answer from me.

She stated " You are going to leave me" as a matter of fact, "for her".

"I am not with her" Can't be!because she is DEAD..

"No?" She raised her eye brow

I Shook my head looking into her tears filled eyes.

She sighed…

"What do you mean 'you will never cheat on me' then?"

"We weren't together..when I met her"

"What do you mean? We were on a break?"

Ok..So she is assuming….Should I just lie?…_why not_?

I nodded.

"Oh!So I knew about this fling..before the accident?"

FLING?_she_ wasn't a fling…

I unconsciously nodded again.

"And I was alright with it?"

I didn't said anything.

"promise me..this will never-ever happen again! I can't live without you, " "Promise me..you will only love me..touch me…"She said taking my hand in her…

We stared at each other for a moment.

I was lost. I forgot everything.

Her eyes went to my lips, her lips parted. I leaned into her.

Then we were kissing.

I wrapped My arms around Bella's waist and hauled her up against me. Our bodies rubbed together and we both let out an involuntary moan. She gripped my neck tightly and moved her fingers into my hair. She kissed me hard, holding nothing back. My reacted by pushing her across the couch until I was on top of her. As if in sync, we both opened our mouths and our senses were flooded with the taste of each other. I slide my tongue past her teeth and feel the inside of her warm mouth. Bella shocked me, when she pulled my tongue in deeper and sucked on it. That proved to be my undoing. She still knew my body well than anyone can ever know.

Realization dawn to me. I know Bella realized the sudden change. She pulled apart and looked into my eyes.

I decided I can't back out on her now and made her feel rejected and unwanted. I knew her self-confidence was always so low…..

So, I quickly give her few pecks on her lips, as if nothing has changed. I was just ending the kiss and then I smile..my crooked smile.

She smiled back and then hugged me and said "I love you"

My heart beat fastened.

This 'I love you' is not for me. It's for her husband, _if she would have had one._

I pushed that thoughts out of my mind and kissed her forehead.

We lay there on the couch tangled in each other for a while.

I had to admit, I haven't seen Bella this happy, since she woke up.

She looked 16 again! I was proud of myself for it

It's funny how life changed within seconds. Few minutes ago we were crying and fighting and now…

But I don't want to lose this 'happy Bella'

"I promise" I said.

She looked up at me… in the eyes. And smiled so wide, _I love her smile_ then hugged me tightly."I know"

I promised to myself to keep that beautiful smile on her face forever…

**Thanks for reading! Review please..:)**


	11. Chapter 11 : Wanted

Brown eyes staring intently at the face in the mirror, trying to check the non-existent scars I imagined were all over my face.

The only thing that served as evidence of my accident was the memory loss. Nobody would know about that loss, not by looking at me. I was staring at myself in the bathroom mirror, but even I couldn't see the significance of what was not there anymore. The same smile, the same pout, even the frown was one I was particularly familiar with.

The accident was something like a dream. I had bits and pieces of information, but nothing concrete. Details remained distant and unclear. I could hardly remember anything except when I woke up confused in the hospital.

If someone asked me what it felt like to have amnesia, I would say it felt the same. How could I feel differently when I couldn't remember certain things? I knew some important details of my past, and somehow I was grateful I still had those, and it was enough for me to feel as if I was still the same person as before all this. I knew I would need to find those memories one day, but what I did remember would have to be enough for now.

Some days felt like I was on the verge of remembering, especially when a feeling or a smell would trigger something in me like I had already experienced it before Carlisle said something like that would happen, and I should be ready to just feel all of it.

Over the past few months, I threw myself at my husband and tried to seduce him so many times. My attempt clearly failed because he always stopped me. He insisted I wasn't ready for anything beyond kissing. He said we should wait until I was ready, and I agreed.

But now I am really irritated with this waiting.

I mean come on!

I looked at myself after a morning of bathing and feeding my little monster realized I was in dire need of a shower myself.

After my shower, I realized in my haste that I had left my clothes in the room and that tiny towel just barely covered my breasts and butt cheeks. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Edward was lying down with his eyes closed, still sleeping peacefully.

Crawling on my hands and knees I stalked across the mattress until I knelt at his side. I guess my slight weight didn't disturb him as he continued breathing steadily so I reached out my hand to finally touch him. His skin was warm beneath my finger tips as I traced the curves of his shoulder blades. I pressed down slightly with her palm to feel the expanse of his muscles, tight and smooth at the same time. I continued my gentle caressing down his back until I reached the tops of his sweat pants.

"Mmmm…." Edward began to turn his face towards me, his eyes still closed, blinding seeking my mouth, I think. "Bella," he called out again as he rolled over.

I could feel him shift slightly under my touch, but he was quiet again. I brazenly pushed my fingers between his legs, just above his knees, to lightly rub the skin on the inside. This got more of a reaction as Edward groaned into the pillow.

I gently palmed his hard cock through his track pants.

"Mmm…" Edward made a soft sound so I rubbed him again, feeling his firm cock tighten under the thin fabric of the pants.

"Edward…" I cooed in the quietest whisper, my hand trailing up and down. I could fill him growing more hard under my touch.

"Bella…" he mumbled under his breath, still deep in sleep.

"Yes, Edward," I murmured in reply still caressing him. He just groaned.

I leaned forward until my lips made contact with his skin and I began to place light kisses over every inch I could had touch.

"Are you having a sex dream, Edward?" earning another groan.

"Edward?" I asked breathlessly. I leaned against him more, I had full access to his chest, and kissed along his jaw. I rubbed my upper body against his and swept her tongue over his lips. "Is this what you are dreaming about, Edward?"

Giddy with desire, I lightly licked his neck and rubbed against him some more.

All of the sudden I was on my back fully with Edward hovering over me.

His eyes still half open then his hips dropped against mine. We were kissing like there was no tomorrow. And finally, _finally_ after the forced celibacy of months, I felt the pressure of his manhood against my thighs. For some reason, just knowing I did that to him excited me. I moved my legs open to give him more space. My towel was already open for him. I was completely exposed to him.

My heart was racing and a delicious heat was burning within me.

Then he did something wild, he pushed himself against me and with just his sleep pants between us, it felt amazing. I hadn't even realized it, but I was moaning into his mouth, pulling on his hair with one hand and gripping his backside, holding on for dear life with the other.

My hips started pressing back against him seeking more friction and he started to kiss down my neck. I felt his hand slowly slip my flat stomach and move up toward my breast. He gripped it slowly, rolling my nipple as he pressed extra hard into me. I wanted more. No! I needed _more_.

He pulled back letting me catch my breath, only to take my nipple into his mouth, causing me to gasp and lose it again. I cried out his name as I dug my fingers into his back, holding him in place.

He inhaled sharply and seemed to freeze beneath me.

He stopped!

He fucking stopped!

Somehow my cry has got him out of the trance he was in.

Unwilling to let him reject me, I pressed myself against him once more, disappointed that there still remained a layer of clothing between us. I wanted to feel him, flesh to flesh. I slid my hands under sleep pants, and tried to pull it down.

"Bella, stop!" He grabbed my shoulders roughly and pushed me away. I held back the traitorous tears that would give away how much his rejection hurt and channeled the new found anger that always seemed just below the surface.

So, I brazenly pressed my hand against his obvious erection. "Don't even try to pretend that you don't want this." I spat.

He moved incredibly fast to the other side of the room, disorienting me. "Of course I do, but not now, not like this. You just got out of the hospital, Bella! You have a very serious head injury. This is not the time to do _this_!" Maybe he was right, considering I was apparently still having issues with my memory, but I wasn't about to back down.

"Just get out, Edward. I'll take of myself." I stood up naked as a jay bird once again discarding my towel.

"Bella." His strangled cry made me pause.

"You can't expect to get me all worked up time and time again only to stop. Some of us need a release. I'm sure you get yours in the shower, or is there someone else, Edward? Is that the reason you won't touch me? Are you fucking someone else?" I advanced on him, not bothering to be ashamed of my nakedness. "I know I'm not as beautiful as that girl in the photograph, or as perfect as the other girls you have fucked. So who is it?"

"Bella, there's no one. I have told you time and time again. You _know_ that!" He pleaded with me.

"Do I? It's not like I'm a mind reader, you could be lying to me." Pain and fury flashed through his eyes, and I wanted to throw myself at him and apologize, but I couldn't stop. "Just get out Edward. Go find your whore. I was stupid to think you'd ever want someone like me."

We stared at each other, for I don't know how long, until I heard a faint cry of Evan from the other room.

I sighed and ran towards my baby boy.

At least _somebody_ still wants me.

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

**Reviews Please!:)**


End file.
